Oh, It's You
by mrtacomam
Summary: A conversation that absolutely happened between two fallen angel Digimon


Bagramon had a lot to do.

His coup was going incredibly well; he had most of the code crowns in his sights, and his pesky younger brother was busy with his little human experiment. However, he was now dealing with one of the more annoying parts of ruling an empire.

"The creation of MadLeomon was a grand success." Tactimon read from a report in his hand, "As we speak he is being run through the different protocols of being a Bagra general."

Bagramon sighed, slumping into his throne. Recruitment was something he mostly left to his three advisors, as he didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with most Digimon. However, Tactimon found it necessary to run his master through the many reports on a regular basis.

"Good, good." The dictator waved his skeletal hand, "And have you chosen someone to seek out the Code Crown in the Sand Zone."

"We're still running through candidates, but Lilithmon has expressed interest in Reapmon being given the job." the samurai explained, scrolling to near the bottom of the report. "Now, there is one more matter I would like to discuss with you. As you know, we have had trouble inserting agents into Sky Sanctuary to the concentrated Vaccine energy. However, we have recently had someone come forward and volunteer themselves for the mission. However, he has stated having desire in speaking with you before taking the position."

Bagramon sighed. "Very well; it's not like we have anyone else able to take the job. Send him in."

"Very well," Tactimon tapped a panel on the floor, causing the door on the other side of the room to open. The Samurai Digimon looked over and called, "If you could come in now please."

"Thank you ever so much," A honey sweet voice came from the entryway, causing Bagramon to stiffen.

 _I know that voice_ he thought as the figure floated into the room.

The Digimon looked liked a cherubic human boy with wavy blonde hair and shimmering eyes. 5 sets of wings sprouted from his body: 4 from his back and 1 from his head. Despite the mass of feathers framing him he wore a simple tunic, which showed off flowing tribal markings on his left side.

"It is truly an honor to-" The cherub then looked up and ceased speaking as he saw who he was addressing.

" **Oh, it's you"** the two said at the same time. Tactimon perked up for a moment.

"Oh, you and Lucemon have met?" he asked. Bagramon's face was a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"Oh, yes, we go waaaay back." The dictator responded. "Tactimon, give us a moment if you'd please." Tactimon knew not to question his lord, so he simply bowed and left.

An awkward silence overtook the two.

"So," Bagramon said to his fellow angel, "Didn't think I'd see you again."

"It wasn't exactly my intention to be here myself" The sweetness of Lucemon's voice was replaced with a hard cynicism as he crossed his arms.

"How's God?" The half skeletal Digimon asked. He hoped this was going where he thought it was.

"I wouldn't know," the cherub gestured to the purple swirls on his skin, "because he kicked me out."

"You're kidding." Bagramon was visibly grinning now; this day just went from boring to the best in months. "You were always so loyal, so nonjudging, so-"

"Oh, ha ha ha," Lucemon interrupted, wings tensing in frustration, "very funny, Bagramon. At least you can go back; the old fool constantly told us about how he missed his lieutenant and that you need only apologize to come back. I, on the other hand, am marked as a demon. A demon!"

"What did you do, let Daemon in heaven." Bagramon snickered.

"Yes." Lucemon's blunt answer caught the dictator off guard.

"...Seriously?" the cherub simply nodded, causing Bagramon to laugh. "Then I'm honestly impressed. So, I take it you're looking for a job?"

"That would be correct." Lucemon responded. "I heard that a dictator was working on taking over the Digital World and figured it would be the perfect place to worm my way into. Of course, I never thought that _you'd_ be in charge after what Seraphimon did to you."

"Ah, yes, Yggdrasil does wonders, doesn't it?" Bagramon clicked his bony talon upon his throne, simultaneously causing a screen to appear before him.

"Blastmon,come to the throne room and escort our new general Lucemon to his quarters. He will be briefed on his mission in the morning."

"Of course, Lord Bagramon." A rough voice came from the screen. The screen vanished, and within a minute a mass of crystal and armor lumbered in.

"Alright, feather boy, let's get moving." The goliath grabbed the angel by the toga and began walking back to the exit.

"Oh, and Lucemon?" Bagramon called out. Due to how he was picked up Lucemon was facing his new superior as he was carried away.

"Yes… my lord?" Lucemon said with a mix of fury and fear.

"I look forward to having you in my service again." He grinned as the door shut once again.

Bagramon turned to look back to his screen and happily read the rest of his reports.

This was a good day for the Bagra Empire.


End file.
